The proposed central genome sequencing and genotyping facility will perform DNA sequence generation on 25,000 patients over four years for the Electronic Medical Records and Genomics (eMERGE) Network. We will use a custom panel approach to target selected DNA regions specified by the eMERGE Network and provide high quality sequence data produced under CLIA/CAP diagnostic laboratory conditions. We will also provide reports of significant results, including both incidental and pathogenic findings, which will be able to be incorporated into patient records. Over the course of the project, we will work with the eMERGE clinical sites, coordinating center, and the NHGRI to ensure the overall Network goals are addressed by updating our sequencing approach to address new regions of interest and/or new sequencing technologies that become available.